The Difference between Us
by huyutfsakura
Summary: She wasn't suppose to be with him, he was the enemy of her district, but why is it that he allowed her to stay in his district? As a slave? Meet Tifa, an orphan that lives in Olveria but is a slave of Cloud, Prince of Lyrie, the enemy's Prince. AU, Clouti
1. Chapter 1

The Difference between Us

She closed her eyes; the sound of bullets flying through the air scared her out of her mind. It was only a few years after since Lyrie and Olveria decided to go against each other, bringing on a full-fledged war between the 2 districts. Lyrie had control of the East while Olveria had control of the West.

"Tifa?" A faint voice called out to her. It was one of the children that lived with her at the orphanage. Tifa opened up her chocolate eyes to see a little girl with her left eye wrapped up with a bandage. Her knees were scrapped and her arms had several bruises from being caught by guards. The little girl was only ten years old with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes, her name was Saya. Tifa grimaced at the sight before her, how could people hurt such a small child without guilt? It made her sick to her stomach.

"Saya, what happened? Where did you get all those injuries?" She questioned the child. Saya pulled out a piece of bread from her pocket and shoved half of it in Tifa's mouth. Tifa burrowed her eyebrows together but silently munched on the piece while the child talked cheerfully.

"I found this in the market on my way out to play. I grabbed it as soon as I could but one of the Lyrie guards saw me and was going to put me in the prisons. I ran real fast but I ended up tripping," she pointed to her legs where all the scraps were "the guard caught up and gripped my arms, I bit his fingers but he punched me in the eye." She looked up at Tifa with a smile, Tifa's heart crushed.

"You shouldn't go out to the market anymore, please, just stay inside so that nothing hurts you okay?" Tifa licked the crumbs from her hands and eyed the little girl as she sadly nodded. Tifa sighed; she was tired from this war and everything else. All she wanted to do was go outside where the sky was a clear blue, but night drew near. Tifa looked out of her window once again, the night sky was being drawn with little specks of yellow; she sighed again.

"Tifa, why do you always sigh?" Saya asked, as she finished munching the last of her bread. Tifa looked at the girl but then smiled.

"I like the sky, it's nice. But this war is ruining the sky with its filthy black smoke that suffocates everything." Tifa stared out with hatred, "Let's go to sleep now." Saya nodded and pulled the blanket over top of both of them, Tifa held her in her arms. They both drifted off to dream land, unaware that someone was coming to the orphanage tomorrow.

Tifa awoke to the sound of screams that pierced her ears; she nudged Saya awake and spoke quietly "Do you hear that?"

Saya rubbed her eyes and nodded; she rose up off the bed and crouched near the door opening it to peak out. She motioned for Tifa to come along as well. As they both headed out of the room they heard the cry of the owner that runs the orphanage. Tifa ran to where the scream was as Saya shouted for her to come back. Tifa kept running, holding in her breath and praying to God that it was the cry of someone else, but she was wrong. As she rushed over, the sound of gun shots echoed through her mind and blood spilled everywhere. Her dark chocolate eyes widened, the owner had just been shot multiple times and died in a pool of blood. Her hand quickly flung to her mouth as an attempt to stop her from barfing. She gagged at the sight and looked away, turning her back from her enemy as a arm pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, whaling her arms around in an attempt to escape.

'No good, the person has a good grip on me' She thought with panic, the guard turned her around as she saw the smirk on his face. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; he cupped her chin and made her stare at him.

"You're…" she quietly said with her eyes widening.

"That's right; I'm the prince of Lyrie." He smirked with glory; he looked at her eyes carefully and smiled to himself. He loved the look of fear in people's eyes, especially when he kills them with his sword. He used his other hand and grabbed her wrists, pulling them over her head while his other one kept hold of her face. He rubbed his thumb over Tifa's lips, temptation dwelling over him.

Tifa was scared out of her mind, unaware of what to do. Was this prince trying to force himself on her? Or was he trying to make a memory of killing an orphan girl like her? Whatever the reason, Tifa didn't want to stare at him anymore. She bit his thumb which made him release both his hands. She ducked on the ground and found a knife; she slashed his right hand and drew back. He glared at her, with his mouth licking the wound away.

He smirked, "I decided what I'm going to do with you," she looked at him with fear but quickly replaced that with hatred "I'll make you my slave."

She held her breath, did she hear that right or was that her imagination? Tifa looked at him again, but his smirk still remained. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he licked his wound clean; "You're my slave from now on. Consider calling me Master, or Mr. Strife."

"No way in hell!" She shouted, losing the grip on the knife. As it tumbled down, Cloud struck Tifa in a pressure point and sent her flying to the ground. He carried her in bridal style and looked at her unconscious face. Her long hair curled around her smooth pale skin and her clothes wrapped loosely around her petite body. He walked out of the building towards a group of soldiers that stood restlessly outside.

"Cloud!" A girl shouted to him, noticing the wound on his hand. "Who did this!" He smiled and held out the girl in front of him, "She did this to you? This bitch has got to die." He looked at her, warning her to stop speaking.

"No one is to kill her, she belongs to me now. Don't kill her Gina." He glared at her, while she just stomped her foot.

"Why don't you want to kill her!" Gina shouted at him, which caused Tifa to shake slightly. Cloud glared at her again which made Gina hold her breath.

"Because, she's now my personal slave." Cloud said as he pressed his lips towards her forehead with a soft smile.

Well, that's it so far! Please Read and Review! :D I'll upload once I get 10 or more reviews, or when I have time to create another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The Difference between Us

Tifa felt her long dark brown hair cling to her delicate fair skin. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her clothes were torn and damaged. She fluttered her eyes open and placed a hand on her forehead; it was warm and sighed. It was good that she wasn't burning a fever but she still felt a bit hot. It was then that she looked at her surroundings; she laid on a king sized bed with blue and purple covers. It was soft and comfortable; she then turned to look at the room. The floor was covered by pearl white tiles and the walls were a light gray. Tifa turned her head to her left and saw the door; she pushed herself upward and hurried toward the door. Taking the golden yellow knob in her hand she twisted it to escape but it was locked. She sighed; of course it would be locked.

"Where am I?" she whispered, at that very moment a knock on the door was heard. It shook her thoughts but Tifa knew someone was approaching; she ran to the bed and hid behind the covers watching the stranger enter intensely. She closed her eyes and pretended that she was sleeping.

"Hey, you awake?" the stranger asked, by the tone of the voice she knew it was a he. He sounded a bit familiar, and then it hit her.

'_What if he's the one that killed the owner? The blond man?'_ she thought, taking a quick peek at him. Her prediction was right. He was the same man; his hair was down and messy while he was only covered in a towel exposing his upper torso completely to Tifa.

'_What a pervert!'_ she blushed as she thought that, she rolled her back to him while still pretending to sleep. She heard him grunt a bit and move closer to her but she just ignored it. She blinked her eyes but then wanted to see what his facial expression was. She rolled again with her hands flying and at that moment she heard a huge slap. Her hand just went in contact to his face while she was "sleeping" and hit him directly on the cheek. It wasn't a hard slap but she knew it was going to leave some damage.

"The hell!" He said as he realized what just happen. Tifa went back to pretending to sleep when she was shook furiously by an angered blond.

"Oi! Woman! Wake up!" He told her roughly, he held her delicate body in his arms and continued to shake her until she woke up.

"Huh? Wha?" She said innocently, looking around everywhere and looking at him. She noticed the position that they were in and pushed herself out of his embrace. She pulled the blanket up above her so that it was covering her body, still acting innocent.

"That's all you say…," Cloud muttered ticked off "After you slap me!" He angrily but playfully pulled Tifa in a head lock careful not to put any pressure on her. He placed his back on the bed and had Tifa on top of him, her back in full view of his eyes. She gasped but then struggled, laughing while rolling around in the huge bed. The strangest thing happened inside Cloud's body; he felt a prick inside his heart when he heard her laugh so sweetly towards him. It felt good, it was an emotion that Cloud had never felt before and a small craving inside of him wanted more of her, to see her smile with brighten eyes and to feel her embrace. Wait a second; was he getting aroused by just a small giggle?

Tifa noticed the he was unaware of the situation, completely dazed in a dream so she took the chance to free herself and place herself on top of the prince. She smiled and clapped her hands together, almost as if she were a 3 year old wrestling with her father.

"Yay I win!" she giggled, her arms flying in the air. This pulled Cloud back to reality, with his eyes widening when he found her straddling his member. He blushed and looked up into Tifa's pure innocent eyes. _'She must not know that she's sitting on my, thing'_ Cloud thought closing his eyes so that Tifa didn't realize what he just thought. When she noticed his eyes closed she gently pushed herself off of him and sat at the edge of the bed.

'_I remember when Vincent use to play with me like that'_ She sighed, it had been years since she last saw her brother. Her parents left her in the orphanage when she was only 3 and took Vincent with them. Tifa felt abandoned by her parents and the only one she really cared for, her brother. She cried out loud on the day they left her, her parents walking briskly away while her brother stayed behind a bit to say goodbye to her.

"Tifa, you must be a good girl and behave at the orphanage alright. Mother and Father are going to work for the capital which is very far away from here. Here, I want you to take these." He handed her a pair of gold earring with tiny little diamonds that created a flower. She immediately placed them in her ears and then looked at her brother one final time.

"Brother, why must they only take you? Why not me too!" She cried out, her hands gripping Vincent's arms while her head was pressed against his chest. He sighed and placed his left hand on her back rubbing up and down to soothe her while his right hand patted her head. He softly kissed the top of her head then pulled away to kiss her forehead.

"I am a boy, and I have to help them with their journey. We'll meet again Tifa, I promise." He took out his pinkie and wrapped it around hers'. She smiled softly and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, please hurry back."

"I love you too" He replied with a soft smile, he grabbed his bag from the floor and headed out. Once he was at least a metre away he turned around and slightly waved at her before turning his back and sprinting ahead to catch up to their parents. Tifa sobbed quietly in the old orphanage as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey why are you gripping on your ears so much?" Cloud asked, bringing her senses back to the present. She looked at him then noticed the pain on her ears; she released her hands and placed them in her lap. Cloud looked at her sad expression; the prick once again hit his heart. _'Why do I feel the need to comfort her? Her eyes look so dull and lonely' _He reached out a hand to caress her cheek but stopped when he saw her flinch. They were strangers, they knew nothing about each other and if he touched her she would certainly be afraid of him. He pulled his hand back and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide with confusion but a smile spread on her lips with relief. She looked at the room once again and then gave a questioning look at him.

"Ah, this is my room. My maids slipped you in here, they also brought you clothes," he motioned towards a desk the Tifa didn't notice before and there laid a pile of clothes, "You can wash yourself up and change in the bathroom. I'll be here." Tifa nodded and walked towards the desk noticing that the pile of clothes consisted of very expensive clothing. She placed shirts and skirts here and there till she found a perfect dress. She hurried to the bathroom and stripped her clothes off. She turned the knob and waited till the bath filled with hot steamy water. She slipped herself in and gave in to the hot steamy goodness. She washed all the dirt from her body and hair. Once she was done she stood up, drained the water, and placed a towel around her body. She walked out into the bedroom and looked for Cloud.

"What should I do with my old clothes?" She asked him, still in her towel. Cloud looked up to her from his book to notice what she was wearing. He almost had a massive nosebleed but remained calm. He couldn't help but stare at her fair skin and curves that the towel clung onto, her dripping wet hair that stuck to her glorious face wasn't helping his fantasies die down.

He coughed to remain sane "You can throw them out; you won't be needing them any time soon." Tifa nodded and headed back into the bathroom. Cloud let out a tired groan and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'Why am I so aroused with a girl from an orphanage? Not to mention she's from the opposite district' _Cloud grimaced.

Tifa stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair; she slipped on a new pair of underwear and then turned to put on the dress she chose. It was a short sleeved dress that hugged her curves and the ends came to her mid-thigh. The front of the dress had jewels that made flowers and at the back had a V down a bit higher than the middle of her back. The V was laced and tied into a bow like tying a shoe. Her waist had a ribbon tied in a bow at her back. She finished brushing back her hair and placed her earrings back in. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Cloud standing at the door. He nearly had another massive nosebleed when seeing her in the dress. He handed her some crystal clear stilettos and went to put on his black boots. They walked out the room and headed toward palace gardens. When they reached their destination Cloud turned around and looked straight in her eyes.

"Since we got you at the orphanage, you are to be my slave," her eyes widened in surprise "Don't worry, I'm not going to treat you as a slave. You'll just be a personal servant or something but to other's they'll see you as my slave." Tifa knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, why didn't he just call her his personal servant instead of slave? It made her blood boil being called slave; she remembered the time when she was walking through the brothel part of the district. Slaves her and there were being sold and women were practically clinging on to wealthy men and seducing them to their rooms. It disgusted her whenever she saw an innocent women being sold to ruthless men. Her eyes darkened with anger. Cloud noticed her sudden silence and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked leaning his forehead onto hers. Surely she wasn't carrying a fever was she? Tifa blushed when their skin touched and so did Cloud. _'What's he doing?'_ She thought when he pulled away.

"Good you're not sick." He replied with a sigh, still trying to cover his blush as he looked away. She blinked but then smiled, her hand tugged on one of his sleeves which caused him to look back at her.

"Thank you." She whispered, still trying to fight the urge to tell him to change her title from slave to personal servant. She released her hand and sighed, whatever the title was she was still serving him. Cloud looked at her with surprised eyes but then remembered something important.

"Oh that's right, the maids ask if you could run in town and grab them some vegetables." He said as he pulled a shopping list from his pocket, he glanced around for a groceries basket and when he found one he handed it to her.

"By the way, my name's Cloud."

"Oh, my name's Tifa. Nice to meet you." She said as she took the basket and placed the list inside. She waved goodbye before turning away to go to the town market.

Cloud sighed, what is he going to do with her? He felt a weird sensation to lock her up in his room so that she would only look at him and no other man. With her around his male hormones were driving him crazy and over the edge. He just wanted to take her and make love to her over and over again but he stopped thinking that when he looked back at Tifa's walking image in the far distance. What if she had another man in her life, what if she wasn't a virgin and was already taken? He sighed, jealously was a bad thing after all.

"I knew it, I should have just locked her in my room forever."

Oh my gosh! Sorry for the massive delay, the story was actually supposed to be updated on Sunday or Monday, I started the piece but I have a huge writer's block until today where I actually finished it. It's a bit longer than the last one but I'm striving to make each chapter at least 2,000 – 4,000 words long. Somewhere around there. Anyways, thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews for the first chapter. Please Read and Review!


End file.
